wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #133 * Archive #134 * Archive #135 =New Hubble Image Of Dust Cloud Surrounding Nearby Star= * The eye of Sauron is moving! --Grazon 03:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) =Another Wildfire Burns In California= -You would think they would be all out of trees by now. --Sneakers 07:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) =Gay Marriage Supporters Rally Across America= * And nine months later they all tested positve. --Grazon 03:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Presidential Father Ever Acknowledges Students In Kansas= * "I sang a little song, I danced a little dance... and then that damned Dana Carvey on SNL totally upstaged me. Now I'm remembered as a caricature!" --Careax 06:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * "Come on now, I don't knock the license plate out of your hand when you're working, it wouldn't be prudent."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) * Ok now lets be reasonable. Sure may son may have destroyed the GOP but there's no need for you fine Republicans to come for him with torches and pitchforks in hand. --Grazon 20:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #1= This is from the Sayre Fire in Los Angeles County * The first sign of Afrohomogedden - "And the sky shall become as night..." Atenea del Sol 14:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #2= This is from the Tea Fire in Santa Barbara County They have decided to abandon California. It was a silly place. --Randroid 10:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #3= This is from the "Freeway Complex" Fire in Orange County * Schooooools out for ever! --Grazon 05:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Greets Australia's President For G20= * "Hot damn John - you've been on a diet and got rehairified haven't you!" --Careax 06:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) =G20 Leaders Meet In Washington= * And now it's time for everyones favorite game show spot the saudi! --Grazon 03:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With The Greatest Maverick Ever= =Americans Help Chinese With Forbidden City Restoration= =Union Leader Testifies With The Big Three Detroit Automakers Before Congress= GM's CEO, Chrysler's CEO and Ford's CEO listen as UAW's President speaks * "Hey, what's the big idea? He was talkin' to me you numbskulls! Nyuk nyuk!" --Careax 06:58, 20 November 2008 (UTC) =Home Builders Auction Off Heavy Equipment= =Lone Hiker Stands Atop California's Fourth Highest Peak= * Hey.... I can't see my house from here! Atenea del Sol 14:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =The Supreme Court Rules For Navy In Sonar Case= =Islamic Insurgents Seize Port City In Somalia= The insurgents (like the ones pictured) seized the city of Marka =Thousands Of Cars Sit At U.S. Ports= =German Cartographers Create Map Using Original Place Names= =Oil Tanker Hijacked By Pirates= =The Korean Demilitarized Zone= =California Unemployment Rises to 8.2%= =New Images Taken On Mars Show Signs Of Water= =All Fires In Southern California Are 100% Contained=